


Reach Down, Grab My Hand

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Episode: s05e10 Abandon All Hope..., Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellen, burning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach Down, Grab My Hand

The hellhounds aren't killed by the blast, only injured; maybe they can't be killed at all. With Jo to chew on, most of them lose interest in Sam and Dean. Ellen throws herself into the middle of the pack, distracting some from Jo and the rest from the boys. (Those poor boys, losing the only mother Sam's known.) The best analogy Ellen can come up with is being roadhauled, or maybe keelhauled, with acid-covered claws in her.

The hounds separate when they burst into hell, Jo one way and Ellen another. Damn. That'll make it harder to bust them out.


End file.
